Kimi ga Umarete Kuru Sekai
by mystic rei
Summary: Eren teringat pada suatu lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan ibunya dahulu. Mengenai dunia yang sangat ia inginkan. I dont own the cover


**Saya kembali ke FFN… di fandom yang berbeda. LOL. Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom SnK, mohon bantuannya yaa~**

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin dan lagu yang dipake di sini bukan punya gue. Sumpah. Kalo iya itu si Eren udah gue jodohin sama Rivaille dan si Connie gue kasih rambut. *ditelen titan moe* All credits belong to Hajime Isayama and Revo.**

**Fanfic pemanasan setelah hiatus demi kuliah. Jadi maaf kalo aneh dan gaje. Hiks… Kenapa huruf kanji itu banyak banget? (Abaikan author yang mulai curhat)**

**Yasudah, silakan dibaca. Enjoy~**

.

.

Eren termenung di tengah jalan gang di suatu wilayah pelatihan militer. Di bawah langit malam ia hapus sedikit air mata yang bersarang di sudut kedua matanya. Barusan, secara luas ia mempublikasikan mengenai mimpinya untuk menghabisi semua Titan bersama Scouting Legion dan keluar dari dinding tinggi yang bagai sarang. Hasratnya ketika membicarakan hal itu benar-benar membludak hingga tanpa sadar air matanya ikut keluar, dan begitu sadar ia pun segera melenggang keluar dari ruang makan para prajurit pelatihan.

_Apa keinginanku untuk keluar dari dinding itu benar-benar bodoh bagi mereka? Apa manusia sudah begitu putus asa dengan dunia ini? _Eren mengerutkan dahinya semakin keras. Bagaimanapun, apapun yang orang lain katakan—Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya—ia tetap menginginkan dunia ini. Untuk menjelajah keluar, ke tempat-tempat yang belum terjamah.

_Aah, dunia, ya. Untuk pergi keluar…_

Tidak lama, Eren mendapati Mikasa dan Armin, sahabat sejak kecilnya, menghampiri dan mengambil tempat duduk di kedua sisinya.

"Eren, mengenai mimpimu yang tadi—"

"Iya," potong Eren, "Aku mendapatkan mimpi itu 'kan darimu juga. Tentang keluar dari dari dinding, dan sebagainya."

Armin memalingkan kepalanya dari Eren, tatapannya serius. "Aku akan mendaftar di Scouting Legion!"

Dan itu membuat Eren terkejut, "Kamu serius!? Kamu teoritikus ahli, gunakan otakmu sebaik mungkin!"

"Aku tidak peduli jika harus mati, asal aku bisa berguna!" jawab Armin mantap. Eren tidak bisa membalas hingga Mikasa pun ikut menambahkan, "Aku juga akan masuk ke Scouting Legion."

Tadi Armin, sekarang dia juga? "Oi! Kau kan punya nilai tertinggi, masuk ke Military Police!"

"Kalau kau masuk Scouting Legion, aku juga." Ucap Mikasa tetap dengan sikap dinginnya, "Kalau kau masuk Garrisons, aku juga. Karena kau akan mati cepat kalau tidak ada aku."

Eren menyentuh kepalanya dengan tangannya, agak merasa terkucilkan dengan perkataan saudara angkatnya. "Aku tidak pernah meminta itu."

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan…satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa."

Itu membuat Eren tersentak. Ia mencuri sedikit pandangan ke arah Mikasa yang tengah menundukkan kepala dengan tatapan mata sedih. Yah, Eren menyerah, ia pun akhirnya diam. Kedua iris hijaunya yang jernih terpaku ke arah langit malam tanpa bulan yang menaungi mereka, diikuti oleh Armin dan Mikasa.

Harus diakui. Meski dunia ini sedang dilanda kekacauan hebat, dimana sedang terjadi perang yang memakan banyak korban antara manusia dan Titan, langit malam itu tetap ada, menyajikan pemandangan indah di tengah huru-hara. Ketiga anak ini termenung beberapa menit menatapnya, hingga Eren tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

_Dunia, ya. Tentang pergi keluar…_

"Hei, Mikasa." Setengah sadar setengah tidak, Eren memanggil nama anak perempuan yang tengah duduk di sebelah kirinya. Perhatian Armin pun ikut teralihkan. Mikasa menatapnya dengan pandangan tanya, dan karena sudah terlanjur memanggil nama orang, tidak sopan jika tidak dilanjutkan, 'kan?

"Dulu, ibuku…pernah menyanyikan suatu lagu. Lagu yang bagus." Kata Eren lagi. Namun pandangannya lurus ke depan, seakan juga memasukkan Armin dalam pembicaraan. Ia juga ingin sahabat pirangnya mendengarkan.

"Lagu?" suara Mikasa terdengar datar meski ada sedikit nada penasaran di dalamnya.

"Yaa…" ujar Eren sambil mengingat memori masa lalunya, "Dia bilang lagu itu pernah ia nyanyikan untukku saat aku masih di dalam kandungannya. Tapi ia nyanyikan lagi padaku, akhirnya. Waktu itu belum lama sebelum kita pertama kali ketemu."

_Oh_. Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Mikasa.

"Lagu seperti apa?" Armin bertanya pelan. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari Eren, sementara anak berambut cokelat itu masih melayangkan tatapan yang jauh. Sedang mengingat masa indah masa kecilnya, sebelum akhirnya…hilang.

Eren menarik nafas dalam. Memanggil semua kenangan-kenangan masa itu yang tengah berputar di kepalanya. Dengan suara seadanya—yah, memang prajurit tidak dilatih untuk menyanyi, bukan?—ia melantunkan sedikit dari lagu itu yang ia ingat. Mikasa dan Armin terkesiap.

_Kono sekai ni wa, owari wa nainda. _

_Kawaranu omoi amata no jidai o. _

_Tatakatte kitanda soshite kore kara mo. _

_Tatakatte yukun da bokura no rekishi o..._

Eren tidak bisa tidak teringat kembali suara ibunya tercinta, yang menyanyikan lirik lagu itu jauh saat ia kecil.

_Shijin wa shinjitemo nao utai._

_Atashii uta de sekai o tsutsumu. _

_Umi mo daichi mo sora mo yuuhi no oka mo. _

_Subete kimi no…kimi no sekai ni naru…_

Eren terhenti ketika ia merasa ada sesuatu yang basah jatuh mengaliri pipinya. Oh. Air matanya keluar lagi, tanpa sadar. Kedua matanya ia usap kembali untuk kedua kalinya.

"…Lagu yang indah." Ujar Mikasa pelan, tapi lembut. Armin mengangguk setuju. Lagu itu, entah kenapa sesuai sekali dengan Eren. Sesuai sekali untuk mereka.

Anak-anak manusia yang menginginkan dunia ini—hingga mendorong mereka untuk terus berjuang tanpa menyerah.

"Iya kan?" Eren tersenyum sumringah, "Lagu itu juga yang membuatku membayangkan seperti apa dunia dibalik tembok tinggi itu." ia mengarah ke suatu bangunan raksasa yang dinamakan Tembok Rose. Benda itu bahkan masih terlihat sangat jelas dari tempat mereka sekarang, mengepung seluruh wilayahnya.

"Ditambah dengan bukunya Armin." Sahut Mikasa.

"Iya, benar." Jawab Eren menyeringai kecil ke arah orang yang dimaksud. Armin hanya tersenyum.

Mereka bertiga kembali menatap horizon yang terpampang di hadapan mereka. Langit yang tinggi, dan membayangkan apa saja yang ada di bawah naungannya di luar sana. Anak-anak ini tetap duduk disana dengan perasaan tenang, menikmati kedamaian singkat di tengah hidup yang penuh dengan ancaman.

Dan Eren tersenyum simpul, menikmati waktu-waktu seperti ini bersama dengan dua orang terdekat dan paling disayanginya.

_Kyou wa ippai hanasou… mou sugu_

_Kimi ga umarete kuru kono sekai no koto o…_

_Kimi wa subete o yurushi… subete o aiseru darou ka?_

_Kimi wa kono sekai o… kono sekai o nozomu darou ka?_

_Saa hayaku dete oide… kowagara nakute iin dayo_

_Boku wa kono sekai o… boku wa kimi o aishiteru kara…_

**oOo Ende oOo**

_There is no end to this world_

_Unchanging feelings troughout many eras_

_We've fought, and from now on _

_We'll keep fighting, our history…_

_The poet sings even in death_

_Embracing the world with a new song_

_The sea, the land, the sky and the sunset hill_

_All of that will become yours… your world…_

_~oOo~_

_Let's talk a lot today…_

_About this world you'll be born into soon…_

_Will you forgive everything… and love all?_

_Will you… desire this world?_

_Now, hurry and come out… you don't have to fear_

_Because I love this world… I love you…_

**(A/B a.k.a Author's Blabbers)**

**Wokeeh! Fic pendek yang… nggak ada juntrungannya (-_-;)**

**Kalo kayak déjà vu, yah emang sebagian diambil dari episode 4. Ehehe. Ini dapet inspirasinya dari lagu judulnya Kimi no Umarete Kuru Sekai dari album Sound Horizon yang namanya Chronicle 2****nd ****. Yang bikin lagunya sama kok kayak yang bikin lagu opening-nya SnK, Revo yang punya Linked Horizon. Well, dia musisi favorit author dari dulu, makanya author bahagia pas tau dia yang bikin lagu opening-nya SnK. Author jingkrak-jingkrak, literally XD (Oke ini author udah mulai kumat fangirlnya)**

**Lagu ini ceritanya tentang tentang seorang ibu yang nyanyiin lagu ini buat anaknya yang belum lahir. Yah, jelas dari liriknya, hehehe. Terus pas dengerin ini tiba-tiba pengen ngegabungin sama si Eren. Bisa dibilang crossover, sih… karena album Chronicle 2****nd**** sendiri itu ada cerita dan tokoh-tokohnya sendiri~ Tapi umm, karena author lagi pengen bikin fic yang simpel (buat pemanasan juga setelah hiatus) jadi yah jadinya cuma begini ini. Mungkin lain kali bikin crossover-nya beneran kalo ada niat hehehe~ *dilempar ke pelukan Titan***

**Oke cukup sekian. Makasih buat yang udah baca fic gak jelas ini. Ehehe. Ditunggu review-nya~**

**Danke schön~~**

**Sincerely,**

**Mystic rei **


End file.
